Herobrine's Revival
Prologue: Ryan Persson, the son of Herobrine, was always intent on finding his father. He has the same white eyes, Brown hair, and clothing style. His shirt is white, with a black and red checkered jacket, black pants, and black shoes. He was born 4 months before Herobrine's fall, therefore creating the four relics of Herobrine. He was raised by his mother, Kylie Persson, until she died when he was 10 years old. Grief-stricken, Ryan ran away from his home, vowing he would find his father one day. Skylar Persson, the daughter of Notch, was always very curious- especially when it came to Herobrine. Only 5 months younger than her cousin, Ryan, she has always randomly set off to explore. She has long Brown hair down to her waist, bright blue eyes, and if you look closely, tiny blue and white cat ears. She wears a white and blue sweater, blue shorts, and white boots. Together, they will find Herobrine- and Skylar might turn into a cat. Chapter 1: Meeting As Ryan walked through the forest, he could think of only 2 things: 1. His parents were dead. 2. Happy birthday, you're 16 today. A pig passed by and Ryan pulled out his diamond sword, enchanted by Herobrine, and killed it. Taking some bacon, Ryan continued on. 6 hours later, Ryan emerged out of the forest and into a plains Biome surrounded by mountains. A white tabby brushed up against his legs. "Ah!" Ryan screamed. Startled, Ryan looked down. Studying the cat, he saw it had blue eyes, ears, and tail tip. "Mew!" She meowed. Puzzled Ryan just stared at it. "Ryan it's me, your fricken cousin!" She hissed. Ryan jumped back " did that cat talk! " he yelled. The cat stalked off into the forest. "Don't follow" she mewed. A minute later, a tall girl with long Brown hair and blue eyes came back instead of the cat. "Skylar! What are you doing here?" He asked. Skylab stretched, making a cat meow as she did. "I did just call you here. I've heard that you've gone looking for Herobrine." Ryan nodded. "You need 4 relics, dummy. You can't just walk in there, bring back your father, and come out. You have to defeat bosses like: The Enderdragon's daughter, The Wither, Notch, and some guy guarding another one. I have the 1st relic, the one guarded by Notch. It's a white diamond relic of the Aether." Skylar said. She pulled a diamond off of her right boot- the White Diamond Relic. " Where are the other three?" Ryan asked. " one is in the overworld, the emerald relic. One is in the Nether, the Herobrine relic. The other is in the End, the Ender relic. We need those to bring back Herobrine." Skylar made a face when she said the End. " why don't you want to go to the End?" Ryan asked. Skylab shrugged. " it might be the fact we would be facing you're dark little Ender-girlfriend." She said. " why are you always being so mean when you talk about Endie?!" Ryan yelled. " well maybe I don't like endermen, and she reminds me of one!" Skylar yelled back. Ryan turned away and walked off, trying to fight the depression he felt for the one he loved, for only months ago Endie fell into the void, as he had failed to pull her back up to safety. He could still see her purple eyes and long purple hair falling away from him and his life. "Skylar, Endie fell into the void and is probably dead." Ryan said. Skylab stood still and stared at him. " Ryan... I didn't know. " Skylar replied. Ryan laid down in the meadow and stared up at the sky. Finally, he fell asleep. As he did, a shadowy figure appeared- Endie. She sat down next to him and cried. "I miss you. Please help me." She whispered. Then she faded. ( Linkin Park's Iridescent plays ) Ryan woke up to the sound of chopping. He look up to see Skylar with a gold axe chopping down a tree. Ryan was draped with a white blanket, and he was laying in the grass. " well, the zombie is alive. Good morning Ry-" she stopped, looking at the blanket. " how did you get that?" She asked. Ryan shrugged. He had dreamed about Endie falling into the void, and he didn't want to talk. He heard a voice that sounded like Endie's crying next to him, so he thought he was going crazy. He looked to his left and saw horse stables not too far away. Skylar's horse, Starlight was a white horse that glowed in the dark if you tell her to. Ryan's horse, Blackstar was next to Starlight. Blackstar was a black horse with white hooves. Ryan got up, Fed Blackstar and Apple, and saddled him up. Then he got a bag and packed his things- an Apple, his sword, a picture of his parents, and a picture of him and Endie. In the picture, Endie was about to fall off a cliff and Ryan was holding on to her. They were both smiling. Tears came to Ryan's eyes as he stared at it. Then he put it away and strapped the bag to Blackstar. " so I see you're already packed. We should go to find the emerald relic today. Let's hope we don't die, though. " Skylar said. They both mounted their horses and started off. Darkness was falling, so Skylar told Starlight to glow. They both started off going west. " and we're off." Ryan sighed. Chapter 2: Creepers and More At last, it was midnight. The two cousins set up camp next to a lake just as a cloud covered the moon and stars, blocking all light. Only Starlight's glowing mane broke the darkness. "I'm going to bed." Ryan yelled. "Goodnight, Ryan!" Skylar yelled back. Ryan stumbled into his tent and laid down, he closed his eyes, and just before he fell asleep, Endie's "ghost" appeared." She wasn't as transparent. "Your so close Ryan... I can feel you coming closer to me." She said. "I miss you so..." she disappeared. ( Passenger's Let Her Go plays ) A cry for help screams out from behind Ryan as he spun around to grab her hand to keep her from falling into the endless void. "I won't let go!" Ryan yelled, struggling to keep a good grip. "Ryan..." she whispered. Her face was covered in tears. "I can only let go." She finished. She closed her eyes and let go, falling into darkness. Ryan saw only one word in her eyes when she opened them- farewell. "Endie, no!" Ryan yelled as he woke up. "Ryan! Please, just shut up!" An annoyed voice spoke from the entrance. Skylar was there in cat form. "Sorry." He said. She stalked off. Ryan heard Endie again, telling him he was so close. He started to believe she was there. He took out his picture and took her necklace out of his pocket- her enterprise. "Endie..." He whispered. "Please tell me where you are." After breakfast, Skylar asked Ryan how he slept, and he told her about his dream. She looked at him like she understood. "I know you miss her." She said. "But you have to accept that she's gone. She might never come back." Skylar said. Ryan looked up at her. "You think?" He asked. "Yeah." Skylar replied. "Then you are a very dumb person if you consider what I've been hearing every time I go to sleep and still think the same thing." Ryan said. He told her about Endie's voice telling him goodnight every night. Skylar just shrugged. "It's either you're going crazy, or it's your grief. Either way, it's not real." She said. "Let's get going." Ryan said changing the subject. "Okay." Skylar said. Skylar and Ryan have been traveling in the middle of nowhere. Skylar saw Ryan looking down at the grass with a sad face on. "Cheer up." She muttered. She pulled off her hood, revealing a set of headphones wrapped around her neck. Ryan looked up at her as her hair tumbled down to her waist. Then he looked down again. Skylar then recalled an old song about Herobrine. "Have you seen the Herobrine? Roams your world in the default skin..." She started singing. Ryan perked up a little. "I like that song." He muttered. "My mother used to sing it to me. When I asked where dad was, she sang it to me." He said. " I've lost both of the woman in my life that were the most important me." He said. Just then, a small voice said something behind Ryan. "Hello! My name is Journey!" She said. Ryan spun around, and saw a small girl of about 11 behind him. She had long Brown hair with red highlights in it, emerald green eyes, and a green hoodie with a creeper on the hood. She looked shy, and she had a faint smile on her face. "What's your namees?" She asked. "Skylar, and this is Ryan." Skylar said. "Cool!" Journey said. "Who are your parents?" She asked. "I'm the son of Herobrine, and she's the daughter of Notch." Ryan said. "And we need help. Do you know where the Emerald Relic is?" He asked. Instantly, Journey answered. "Of course! My brother guards it!" She exclaimed. "Can you show us?" Ryan asked. "Sure i'll show you where the Emerald Relic is! Follow me!" She yelled, and they started off. ( Dramatic music, for the lulz. ) Chapter 3: The Emerald Relic After a few days, Skylar, Ryan, and Journey have finally found the Emerald Relic, in the Emerald Pyramid. "Here we are! We made it!" Journey yelled as they approached a sand temple. Skylar's hair was in a pony tail, and her sweater was replaced by a white tank top. " Yes we've made it, but we're in the middle of the DESERT!" Skylar yelled. Jouney shrugged. She wore a green tank top along with her black shorts, and her hood was on. Ryan was disturbed. He had 2 more dreams about Endie, one being her fall, and one being her screaming in the middle of the void for him. AND he heard her voice again. but just then, he saw an Enderman. He looked at Ryan, then ran. "WAIT!" Ryan called after him. he finally found him panting behind a tree. " What do you want?" He asked. "Do you know Endie Enderdragon?" Ryan asked. " Of course. She's the daughter of the Enderdragon, everyone knows her." he said. Ryan needed to know anything about getting Endie out of the void. "How can I get her out of the void?" Ryan asked. "An Enderdragon is able to create a link between them and someone they love. I've heard that Endie created some kind of link to this guy named... Ryan I think. Do you know him?" The Enderman said. "I am Ryan." Ryan said. "And I need to get my girlfriend out of the void. How can I do that?" Ryan grumbled. "If she did make a link with you, she would have sent her spirit out to you every once in a while. She could talk to you, but her image would be very shadowy. Has that happened to you?" He asked. "Yes. I thought I was going crazy." Ryan said, shocked with what he'd heard. "Ryan! Ryan Persson, where are you?!" Journey called out. "Gotta go." Ryan said. And off he went. "Ryan, where we're you?" Skylar said when he found her and Journey. "Off talking to an Enderman." Ryan said. "Well, we've gotta get going, before I blow up from this heat!" Journey yelled angrily. Both Ryan and Skylar nodded in agreement. "Alright lets go then." Ryan said. Journey pushed open the door. "After you." She said to Skylar. Category:Series